


I hear the drinking song they're singing

by thebitterbeast



Series: things you said [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Wells Jaha Lives, also pre-slash, can also be taken as friendship but i totally meant it as pre-slash, don't judge me it's totally possible in a sic-fi show LET ME HAVE MY DREAMS, have you seen my fics, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've won. They've survived. And they celebrate.</p><p>Prompt:  things you said while we were on top of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear the drinking song they're singing

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [baely](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - things you said while we were on top of the world.

Wells slips out of the walls of Arkadia – and really, weren’t they trying to _distance_ themselves from the rules of the Ark? – during the revelry. They’ve won, the people are celebrating ALIE’s shutdown, celebrating the alliance with the Grounders (again, apparently). They’ve lost so many, but for tonight, they’re celebrating _surviving_.

And Wells won’t – **can’t** – begrudge them that.

So he slips away, because he’s not sure what his place is in this new world. Not sure how he’s here, even – ALIE is behind his re-birth, and some maudlin part of Wells wonders if he’s living on borrowed time. If he’ll be shut down just like she – **_it_** – was.

He sits just beyond the walls, and looks out and away from the celebration. Despite his seemingly apathetic attitude, Wells _is_ happy about the win. He’s more than happy, he’s **ecstatic**. They’re free, they’re alive, families have been reunited, peace has been fought for and won.

He’s also – really tired of having to paste a smile on his face.

Wells wants to celebrate being alive by feeling the wind on his cheeks, by sitting on the grass and marveling the way it feels when he tries to clench it in his fists. He wants to celebrate by looking **_up_** at the stars instead of looking **_out_** at them. Looking up and feeling so small, so insignificant.

He still cannot wrap his head around the fact that he’s alive.

He does not expect anyone to have noticed his absence. Most of the people he could call friends were close to drunk when he made his escape, and his father was still in the medical tent with both Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin hovering about him. What _that_ was about, Wells really does not want to know.

So when Bellamy unceremoniously sits down next to him, Wells looks at him in shocked confusion. He takes the glass Bellamy offers almost by instinct, but frowns at the older man. Bellamy raises his eyebrows in response.

“You gonna drink that?” he asks with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Wells responds by taking a sip, and then holding the glass loosely in a hand. “Thanks,” he murmurs, and finally, he manages to tear his glance away from the other man. He looks up, at the stars, and sighs. He does not realize that his lips have turned up into a small content smile, does not realize that Bellamy’s staring at him, glass frozen just inches from his lips.

In that moment, Wells is content sitting under the stars, hearing the celebration, reveling in the fact that they’re alive. Bellamy’s presence at his side is a comfort, a reminder that he’s not alone, rather than an annoyance like he would have thought when they first met.

“What’re you doing out here?” Wells’ voice breaks the silence between them. He does not look back at Bellamy, content to trace the constellations he can remember with his eyes.

Bellamy shifts next to him, looks up at the stars as well. “I noticed you leave.” He shrugs, though Wells does not see it. “Seemed like a good idea.”

“To _follow_ me?” Wells asks, part incredulous, part amused.

Bellamy huffs out a laugh. “To get some fresh air.” They both sit in silence for a beat, staring at the stars. It’s a comfortable silence. “It’s quiet out here. I didn’t realize I needed the quiet,” he says, so softly that Wells is not sure he is supposed to hear it.

It’s that, he thinks, that prompts him to speak up. “It was quiet all the time when I came back. At least, at first,” he starts. He presses his lips together. “It was quiet where I was before that too, I think.” He stops, unsure how to carry on.

Bellamy leans over, pressing his shoulder companionably against Wells’. “It’s not going to be quiet around here, that’s for sure,” he says, but the warmth of him on Wells’ side tells Wells what Bellamy means is _you’re not alone anymore, you won’t be alone again_.

Wells appreciates it, and he smiles, fully at the stars. “Yeah,” he breathes out. “We’ll just have to find some quiet moments in between, won’t we?”

He doesn’t realize he’s said _**we**_ until the silence stretches for over almost a minute. “Sounds like a plan,” Bellamy finally responds. And if _plan_ sounds more like _date_ in the way Bellamy drawls it out, well, there are no witnesses.

They sit there, under the stars, basking in a celebration of their own, too close together but not wanting to move, until the sun comes back up.

**Author's Note:**

> more headcanons and more wellamy on [tumblr](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
